The Crash
by hogs2016
Summary: Josh Kinsley Goes to the prom. However He doesn't quite make it home. He dies after a serious accident. His girlfriend and his family press charges against the man that killed him. But that isn't bad enough. The man that killed him asks josh's girlfriend to the senior Prom. Can Sydney forgive him? Will she say yes? Who gets Josh's 69,000 truck that has never been driven. And what


**This first chapter is in part from an English assignment my 9th grade year with some modifications. I am not very good but this is my best. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1~**

I just crashed my $69,000 brand new truck. I veered for an oncoming car and hit a tree. I was unconscious for probably 2-3 minutes. When I came to, I could smell gas and see the dark cold night outside and said to my self. I've got to get out of here before the truck blows. "Ugh, the truck is crushing my leg, damn" it was at that moment pinned in my new truck that I suddenly remembered "my phone!" I took out my phone and dialed 911. I immediately heard the operator "911 what is your emergency"

"I crashed and the truck is crushing my leg." I gasped, "Crap where am I!" I remembered I was on my way home after prom, I had dropped Sydney off at her house. I couldn't be more than a mile or two from there.

"Sir, can you give us your location?" she said.

"Err," I hesitated thinking then I herd her say "The system has registered your location and help is on the way."

Minutes later sirens pierced the air, and only seconds after that the EMT's rushed toward me with the "jaws of life", jammed it into position, turned it on and I was free! Weighing 200lbs and being 6ft 4in it would have took two average men to carry me but it only took one firemen to carry me from the wreckage. He put me on the stretcher, loaded me in the ambulance, and we were off. As we pulled away the whole wreckage was engulfed in flames "Great, there goes my new truck all my money down the drain." I later learned that they were able to put it out within mints preventing any further damage.

"Do you have any one you want us to call?" asked Brian the EMT that over the years I had become friends with. So I gave him the phone numbers and he called Sydney and my parents. When we reached Derby community, Hospital my parents were already there and so was Sydney.

The medics did a good job at cleaning me up but all the glass from the windshield must have cut me up pretty bad because my twelve year old brother Jake saw me and said "That looks pretty bad are you going to be okay?"

"Yah I'll be fine."

"The doctor will be in in a moment." said the nurse who's nametag read Marge Potter. While we waited dad started on the phone with the insurance company.

Shure enough in a moment the doctor came in. "You are rather lucky all you have is a broken leg, displaced hip and a few cuts. You will be in a neck brace for the whiplash. The company that made the truck will be notified of the delayed airbag" Said the tall gray haired Doctor "you will need to be here for two or three weeks till we can be sure that you haven't suffered any brain damage. I have only a question for you than you should rest but not sleep. Were you unconscious at all?"

"Yes."

"How long were you out?"

"Probably three or four minutes."

"Ok, the nurse will bring you some pain reliever then you rest but do not sleep."

Then just after the doctor left mom and dad stood and put on their coats ready to leave. "We love you." they said

And to that short phrase that I was so use to hearing I replied, "I love you to."

"We will come to visit you every day"

"Mom you don't need to I can take care of myself besides I have all of the nurses and the doctor to care for me. Go home and go to bed." "Ok but call us in the morning" "I will, night love you." I said as they left the room.

I held Sydney's hand as we talked into the night it was early the next day before Sydney finally left for home. Then dad called and told me that the insurance company had reordered my custom truck and would pay for it all and we were to dispose of the wrecked truck but dad and I had other plans. We decided that when I got the new truck we would take the gas tank off the wrecked pickup and add it on to the new truck as a second tank and sell any usable parts amazingly the $1,000 radio and speaker system was still in prime condition so was my shotgun and 22 pistol! Although some of the extra ammo had went off from the heat. I called my mechanic buddy and he ordered the parts we needed to add on the second tank.

Then I finally tried to get to sleep. Even then I couldn't get to sleep the night kept replaying over and over in my head. I picked Sidney up at about 8:00 p.m. and we left for the prom. The whole way she was gushing over how great my big black jacked up truck was. I couldn't help but agree with her I had just picked it up at the factory strait off the assembly line only two days ago. (You know it's cheaper that way.) This was my third time driving the truck. It was one hulking peace of heaven. It was the ultimate truck of every guys dream. It was no wonder I had the hottest date at the prom. However Sydney says that is not why she was dating me but because of how funny I am. I am always making her laugh. We had a great time at the prom. It was already heading into the early hours of the next day. I dropped Sydney off at her house. Her dad invited me in for some early morning coffee and I accepted. Probably 20 minutes later I was on my way home when it happened.

I was coming over the hill on 866, a very narrow and dangerous road the people were always going like 60 on (You always hear people say that most accidents happen within a few miles from home. Well, you should believe them.) I topped the hill and was about to crash head on into an oncoming car that had no headlights on (I later learned that this 9 month pregnant lady was on her way to give birth and the headlights were broke). Rather than crash into the car I swerved jumping a fence, and hit a tree, smashing in the whole front of the truck, and a low branch crashed through the windshield shattering the glass all over it was then after the crash that the airbag deployed flinging glass shards at my face. I had cuts all over my face and my dirty blond hair was all bloody. I assume it was in the mist of this that I blacked out. Then well, you know the rest. The next morning at Ten O'clock the doctor came in he said "you are doing considerably good for the capability of the crash and the air bags delay, in normal cases your neck would have snapped and you would be dead. Some one up there must be looking out for you." He said motioning toward heaven. Then after a moment of silence he asked. "Are you a Christian Josh?"

"Yes, so I would have been prepared." I said knowing why he was asking. In that instant a million things went through my head, my Christian education preschool through 8th, my pastor, my baptism, and my confirmation. Along with this all the people that led us to go to Zion for church and school. All of my wonderful years there, the loving and caring teachers, and God's love for me, and as this all went through my head I realized what the doctor said was so true that some one that is and always has been looking out for me, is GOD! "I am glad I am a Christian!"

"Good not everyone can say that, when they come in here after a near death experience."

Knock; knock "can I come in?" asked Sydney who had been standing out side the door for the whole conversation.

"Yes you can come in," doctor Gram replied "I am done with my morning checkup" then to me "I will be back at around five." He said as he exited the room.

"What was that I heard about a near death experience?" asked Sydney as those thoughts still flowed through me just as I was glad that so did my blood.

"You heard him?" "I could have died in that crash." I told her

"Well it is a good thing you didn't or I wouldn't have my boyfriend"

"Yah" I said laughing slightly. Remembering how we met.

"Josh!"

"So How was school?" I said quickly changing the topic

"It was fine. Everyone asked about you."

"Tell them I'm fine and will be back in school in three weeks."

"Ok. Did you remember to call your parents?

"Yes." I told her

"ok" she said "Are you Hungry? I am." And at that I grasped her hand and started shaking it saying, "Nice to meet you hungry I am Josh." "Oh you, you Know what I mean." she said and to her question I finally replied, "Yes I am Hungry." With that she walked out the door to fetch our lunch which consisted of: a hot ham and cheese sandwich beans and Dr. pepper and two chocolate malts she picked up from the small McDonald's.

Then we talked till five when the doctor returned.

"Has everything been going as it should since I left?" He said

"Yes doc"

And so it went for two weeks friends visiting, watching TV and texting I don't think my phone was ever on the bed stand except when I was sleeping I was constantly getting calls from every one. At night I would sit there in my hospital bed and watch the views of my YouTube video sky rocket in one day it went from 88 up to 112then up to 125 two days later it was up to 163 views just a week later it topped 200! I sure bet Sydney felt loved all those views for videos of me expressing my love for her. Then three long weeks later, I was to go home and did. I went to school and everything was as it used to be except for one little thing I was walking on crutches. Each and every day. One day I was walking down the hall when Rayford, a bully who was trying to steal Sydney from me while I was in the hospital tripped me. I went falling head first into the concrete floor cracking my skull and worsening the unknown brain trauma that they hadn't caught during my three weeks in the hospital. Less then Five Minutes later I was being rushed out to the ambulance and when I came back to and my last words that I ever said was "I love you Sydney." and I was out again I remember hearing a faint voice

"It has been a week should we remove life support? He knows were he is going." Said Doc Graham and I faintly heard the reluctant reply of my dad he said, "Yes in a moment, Good-bye my son" and I said "I will see you when you come home I love you Dad." Even though I knew he couldn't hear me. I wasn't worried I knew were I was going like the doctor said. Dad nodded to the doctor and Collapsed in to the chair by the bed. The same bed I had laid in just weeks before. Less then three minutes later I died. My mom arrived in that time and said "Good-bye" to me even though there is no good but God. Even though I am no longer among the living I still see Sydney and my parents every day because 'there are holes in the floor of heaven' and as a matter of fact the next day after I died Sydney marched In to school and right up to Rayford and knocked him were the sun don't shine so hard that he instantly collapsed and didn't get up for ten minutes "Yah" God and I cheered for Sydney giving him that blow to the nuts giving him his punishment not a good enough one though. Later he would get his true punishment. Oh, he never went within one hundred feet of her ever again. God and I just L O L'd at that last tid bit ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha

No seriously though he stayed as far from her has he possibly could.

**The point of view changes after this point I am thinking of putting it In Sydney's view. What do you think? How should Rayford get sentenced and for how long? What will Happen next?**

**Keep reviewing and give me your ideas and criticism so that I can improve. I can't improve without your help and Support. Thanks!**

**I will try to get the next chapter up within the month. Thanks again!**


End file.
